


Tinder Date

by McNuggets



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blindfolds, Caning, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Jewish Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: Metting your Tinder match leads to all sorts of surprises.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Tinder Date

**Author's Note:**

> I... kept reading my fic Chaotica and the scene between Cartman and my Elizabeth, and I wanted another PWP with Cartman, this is why I did it.

He was one of those guys that had to be right all the fucking time. The kind of guy that thought he was better than everyone else and had to be an asshole about it. A kind of guy that wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and didn’t hold back his opinions about people he found degrading. Namely Jews. You were used to him by now, but you wished that your best friend didn’t have to go to college all the way in Massachusetts. He was the single person who was able to handle the fat fuck, able to shout him under a table and defend his own people and anyone else that the guy attacked.

But no, Kyle Broflovski was all the way across the country studying at his first college of choice, while you were placed at the college in Denver, along with Mr. Eric Cartman, Colorado’s finest Nazi sympathizer. Because of that, the reigns had been passed down to you. You were the only person that was able to tolerate Cartman now that his three closest “friends” had scattered all over the country. You learned very well from Kyle what buttons to push and how to correctly verbally beat him down when he became too mouthy.

The only problem with the entire situation was that Cartman was long-winded and had the power to hold debates for days, and that with you being Jewish, you were a good fucking target for his slurs. Something you didn’t understand in the slightest, as you weren’t the only Jew in the college yet he targeted you and you alone. You shared at least three classes with the asshole (which you had a feeling he made sure to apply for the ones you applied for just so he could stalk you), and to top it off, he was on the same floor as you in the co-ed dorm the two of you shared. It was like God himself was giving you a test that he was inclined for you to fail.

Failing was the biggest option when you seemed to be attracted to the asshole.

Not like it was on purpose. You certainly didn’t decide that you wanted this. You wondered if it was the prolonged exposure to Cartman that did it. The years in high school and now college with the two of you in close distance built something that you couldn’t tear down no matter how hard you tried. When you thought long and hard about it, you wondered if it was quite possibly the verbal fights the two of you would get into. You never knew that fighting with Cartman was an experience. Kyle seemed to do it so seamlessly and easy, but it was clear to God and everyone that Kyle hated Cartman with a passion. When you fought with him, you didn’t seem to have that same amount of hatred, but in fact it was more of a thrill. It was nearly exciting and something you actually looked forward to, because he wasn’t afraid to call you out on your bullshit and you weren’t afraid to call him out on his. It was like two wet cats battling for dominance and it sent chills up your spine every time it happened.

You were aware of how it made no goddamn sense, how you were attracted to a man who kept dressing as Hitler for Halloween for at least five years straight and had never skipped a chance to talk about how “greedy” and “conniving” your people were. The one thing that made you different for Cartman was that you were half-Jewish, with a Jewish mother and a Christian father, something that gave you the colorful moniker of “half-blood”. He always brought up the fact that you could be saved if you just allowed him to baptize you, something that earned him a book to the face.

Your questionable attraction aside, you did have a life outside of Eric Cartman. Whenever he wasn’t in your peripheral you were an advanced cello player, someone who enjoyed classical music and read mostly classic literature. You had just about every Jane Austin novel she ever created, someone you idolized. You had a nice circle of friends that kept you sane and encouraged you to go out of your boundaries to have fun. One of those encouragements by those said friends was your new Tinder account. You never really tried “online dating” but they convinced you it wasn’t online dating when the people you swiped right on were in your area. However, you were still nervous and loathed to have people from your college see you on Tinder that you gave a fake name and chose one of those photos of you from the college masquerade mixer that made you look almost anonymous, one of the rare times that you let your hair down and wore something risque. You assumed that wouldn’t get you any attention, but apparently, the tight vinyl bodysuit says differently. Everyone liked Catgirl.

Being popular on Tinder was a little overwhelming, but not too much. You managed to get past the dick pics and the undesirables quickly, but there was one guy that was leftover that decided to act like an actual human being instead of a horny dick. The name was unfamiliar and the image was as vague as your own, though the profile said he was .5 mile away from you. It was curious and he proved himself to be interesting, and the best part was the two of you were able to hold real intelligent conversations and captivating debates that was a great breath of fresh air from the bullshit you had to encounter daily. You had a wonderful hope that maybe meeting this man would be the end of your abnormal attraction to Eric Cartman, and perhaps you could throw it in his face that you met someone who was better than he was. Yes, you were that petty.

It was by the time the two of you started describing your sexual fantasies that you realized this man was worth a first date. The two of you were more than compatible, and the admission of your secret kinks and his promise to give you a fantastic experience was something you didn’t want to pass up. That’s how you ended up with a date for Saturday night, the two of you meeting alone at the front of the Chamberlain Observatory.

You managed to get there five minutes before eight and there were still people around. You had your hair down this time, despite the slight wind outside. It was cold, but you were set on waiting outside for your date. You stood there for at least ten to fifteen minutes, watching the crowd thin out slowly. The only indicator to the two of you was that you were wearing a red ribbon in your hair and that he was wearing a red coat.

Time seemed to slow to a standstill once you caught sight of the red coat in the corner of your eye. Though, when you turn the veins in your body become ice cold and you almost choke on the air you're breathing. Hearing you cough abruptly he turns around and also freezes at the sight of you, looking almost horrified at first until he’s downright offended.

Your Tinder dream man was Eric Fucking Cartman.

“What are you doing here?” The two of you cried out, glaring at each other instantly.

“_ You’re Rico? _” You take out your phone.

“You’re Jane?” He cringed, “What the fuck, are you some sort of catfish?”

“You’re the fucking catfish!” You cried out, clicking the app on your phone, “_Rico, 23, Tall, handsome, a self-made man with a sense of humor._” You read aloud, laughing bitterly, “I don’t really fucking see handsome or self-made man.”

Cartman scowled at you and took out his phone, going into the same app, “_ Oh, Jane, 22, I love to party and do shots like a madlad. I can drink you under the table. _” He rolled his eyes, “Since when do you even fucking party, (L/N)? You never fucking go outside, I bet this picture’s fucking fake as shit!”

“My picture is real you fucking idiot, what’s your piece of work?” You looked back at the screen, “What the fuck is this raccoon costume?”

“EY! I used that because it looked cool!” He stormed over to you, “You mean, for the past few weeks I’ve been enjoying a conversation with _ you _.” He slowly began to make a realization, just as you came to your own realization, slowly looking horrified beyond belief. You told him all about your sexual fantasies, you told Eric Cartman what you wanted him to do to you.

At the look of abject horror, he seems to make the connection you do, grinning almost viciously, “Who knew under that librarian wannabe exterior that you’re such a fucking slut.”

You go rigid at his comment and narrow your eyes, but instead of slapping him you shove him back with an angry scowl. “If you tell _ anyone _, I will fucking--”

“Crawl on your knees and beg for more?” He bit out teasingly, earning another shove by you. He quickly put his hands up in the air, “Hey, hey, I’m just saying, this night doesn’t have to be a loss, you know what I’m saying?”

A shiver goes up your spine at the implications he’s making, and you realize that he’s _ offering _ even after discovering who you really are. Your heart thunders in your chest, because this is the one thing you never expect, Eric Cartman inviting you for--

You look skeptical. “How will this not be used against me later on?” You ask suspiciously.

He wiggled his cellphone at you, “Because apparently, we get along far too well not to test it out, _ Jane. _”

The fact that he _ wants _ to test this out means so much, especially since tonight was to be about one thing only. You swallow thickly, replaying his words and realizing that it was a challenge. He was seeing if you were going to pussy out now that you knew who “Rico” really was. You weren’t the type to pussy out on anything, and you were quite stubborn, more stubborn than Kyle. You never backed down from a challenge.

You stand a little straighter, pocketing your phone and smiling boldly at him, “Lead the way.” You just hope that he didn’t notice just _ why _ you were so willing to follow through on this, because it wasn’t just based on the challenge alone. If Eric Cartman found out that you actually found him attractive, you wouldn’t hear the end of it.

”Where do you want to go?” you ask then, almost curious as to what he had planned for.

”Back to my place.” Cartman said smoothly, quirking a brow.

You knew he lived by himself in that dorm, without a roommate, but the problem of going back to his place was the fact that you and he knew everyone in the same floor of the dormitory and going to his room with _ him _ would automatically raise suspicions if anyone saw you two together. You were prepared to go to someone else’s dormitory or a hotel room, but you weren’t prepared to go to Eric Cartman’s dorm room. This was a horrible circumstance as of now, but he had a point. You two _ did _ have a good connection (when you didn’t know who the other was).

He sees how hesitant you are with the proposal and he smirks at you, “What, (L/N), are you _ scared _ about being seen with me? I assumed you were _ adventurous _.” He sounds out the last word slowly, referring to the more intimate texts the two of you shared. You hidden away the shudder before you glare back at him, moving closer to him.

“I’m not afraid to be seen with you, asshole.”

Cartman smiled sweetly, “Aren’t you going to call me _ Daddy _, (Y/N)? You did before.”

A small sound escapes your mouth but you don’t acknowledge what he says beyond that, saying nothing as you and him go back to the dormitory building. The time between was full of tension, and you knew Cartman held all the cards right now. He didn’t have anything to lose from this encounter, and he had most of the power. You couldn’t admit it to his face but the knowledge that he was in control was something you found extremely hot and made you feel like you were on fire. It was a pleasurable feeling, knowing that he had all the power, and you were secretly hoping he would take advantage of it, the way he always took advantage of everything else.

The two of you came up with a simple excuse if you encountered anyone inside the dorm, telling them that you two were studying together. It sounded simple enough, right?

You hoped it was.

Once the two of you were inside his room you only stood there, taking in the surroundings. It was the first time you set foot into his dorm, and you didn’t expect it to look so… clean. You expected him to live like a slob or something, with food everywhere and an unmade bed, possibly dirty laundry strewn all over the place. No, it was actually orderly and neat, everything was in its place and you had a feeling that he did it just for tonight, because it looked a little _ too _ clean upon closer inspection.

“Take a picture if you want to go over the details.” Cartman said irritably, going to his computer table and grabbing a clipboard, bringing it over to you to look over. “Look through this and sign it.”

You frown, taking a hold of the clipboard, “What is it?”

He gestures to the paper on the clipboard and you start to read it, and continue to read it. The more you read it the more you feel your cheeks heating up and you know you were blushing right now, a newfound arousal hitting the pit of your stomach by the time you stop reading.

It was a contract between a dominant and a submissive.

_ I, (Y/N) (L/N), with a free mind and open eyes request of Eric Cartman that he accept the submission of my will unto him. I ask that as my Dominant, Eric Cartman takes me into his care and guidance and encourages growth together in trust and mutual respect. It is my desire as a submissive to satisfy his needs and desires whenever possible, in hopes that I will be found pleasing to him. In order to do so, I offer him the use of my body, abilities, and purpose. _

_ Further, I ask that as my Dominant, he will accept the responsibility of using my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of both of our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. In order to achieve this, he has unrestricted use of my body any time, any place, and in front of anyone as he determines appropriate. _

_ As a Dominant, Mr. Cartman may bestow upon me any symbol of ownership, including a collar, as well as any other future marks or tokens he may wish to bestow upon me. Symbols of ownership are to be a visible reminder of status and will be worn with pride. _

“I-Isn’t this a little too presumptuous?” You ask then, looking up from the paper. “You’re making it out like this will be a normal thing between us.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Cartman asks in faux innocence. “I know a few things about you that you wouldn’t really tell anyone else, _ Kitten _.”

The hand holding the clipboard is shaking slightly, and you swallow a lump in your throat. This _ was _ going to be a normal thing, was it? They were more than compatible, and despite how much you hated him you wanted him at the same time and he… never once did he cringe at the thought of fucking you. That’s something you just come to realize, he was trying to lure you into this agreement. He _ wanted _ you. Even after he discovered who you really were he still offered to continue this one night stand. You didn’t want to think further into this revelation, did it mean that he had always thought about you in such a way, did he want you long before this like you wanted him?

You were afraid to find out the truth to that.

Your eyes go back down to the contract that looked carefully made, so well that it listed your hard nos and maybes. He really kept note of what you liked and didn’t like. You quickly scan the rest of it and caught the clause about safety and the safeword, pausing for a moment to read, re-read, and again to read the safeword because he just didn’t put that down, did he? Yes, yes he did. “I’m not saying that.” You look offended by the fact that he wanted you to use that.

“The contract is non-negotiable other than what you will and won’t do.” Cartman replies like a smooth talking businessman, grinning maliciously because he knew what you were talking about. “A safeword has to be unique, something that only you know.”

“‘Kyle has a large Jew nose’ is _ not _ a safeword!” You argue.

“You’re right.” He says thoughtfully, “It’s more like a safe phrase.” He shrugged off his coat after that, “So are you going to sign it or are we just going to stand here wasting time?”

You grit your teeth but take the pen that was inside the clip, seeing that he already signed his part. You wanted to re-think your attraction. Yes, it was thrilling to argue with him, but did you really want to give him control over you? This was a _ contract _, something a lawyer would prove to be binding, not that you were going to tell Kyle about this. No, Kyle’s never going to find out, neither Stan or Kenny.

Kenny would probably be laughing his ass off right now.

You hesitantly sign your name and mark down the date, groaning inwardly and handing it back. He had put in a clause for whenever you wanted to back out of the agreement, so at least you had an out if you wished to discontinue this little two act play. You wouldn’t have signed it, otherwise.

Cartman takes it and looks the signature over, tossing it back on the computer table. “Feel free to make yourself at home.” He said casually with an air of nonchalance. You sighed in relief, perhaps he wasn’t going to do anything at the moment. You nod slowly and turn to the door, taking off your winter coat and hanging it up on the door. You had decided to dress a little more sultry for the evening, back before you realized just who Rico was. A low-cut blouse that showed off your breasts. Your skirt was a tiny one, just barely covering your ass while the thigh-high stockings made you feel a little less cold. Before you could turn around you were roughly pushed up against the door. You cry out but Cartman’s hand covers your mouth. You could feel his hot breath on your ear.

”It’s amazing just how much of a fucking slut you can look like when you finally decide to show off a little skin. You dressed like this just for your Daddy didn't you? You wanted to show off on purpose, did you?”

Your breath hitches as you feel his fingers grope your ass, the digits finding their way between your legs as they explore your wet folds. He realizes instantly that you weren't wearing any panties and you could hear him groan, his body pressing you further against the door as he starts to roughly finger you. You whimper behind his hand and he hisses out a response.

”Such a little slut you are, meeting me without any fucking panties. You’re already wet as fuck too, we're you preparing yourself for me? Thinking about taking Daddy’s fat cock into your little whore mouth?”

You groan against his hand, knees buckling as his fingers go for your clit, none-too gently rubbing it in circles until your whining for him. You can't handle how intense he was being, but it felt so, so good. The authoritative tone of his voice made it all the more arousing coupled with him roughly fingerfucking you. He continues, alternating between your pussy and clit, going as fast as possible until you feel that tense coil in your belly tighten to the point of breaking, and you cry into his hand as your orgasm hits you, squirting your juices all over his hand as your eyes shut briefly. Cartman presses himself against you and you can feel a very noticeable hard bulge hitting your ass, making you groan again. 

Finally he moves away from you and takes his hand away from your mouth, leaving you just standing against the door trying to recollect yourself. Though when he comes back you hear a jingling noise before feeling the leather straps encircle your neck, and you go still as he adjust the tightness of the collar onto your neck before tugging on it.

”Turn around, Kitten.” He commands lowly, and you automatically obey his words. He looks blatantly aroused, his cock barely hidden in his jeans and he's looking at you expectantly. ”Well? Get the fuck on your knees and please your master!”

You open your mouth before shutting it, nodding silently instead of replying before you lower yourself onto your knees. Your hands shakily go up to his belt to unbuckle it, unzipping his jeans after that before you work on taking his dick out of the confines of his boxers. His dick is… You were amazed, with all the tiny dick jokes you often gave him now you were seeing upfront that his dick wasn't tiny in the least. No, he had a strong and thick cock that you couldn't stop feeling with the pads of your fingers. His head was already leaking out the precum and you lick your lips absentmindedly.

”I'm aware that my cock is impressive so start sucking it like the filthy little cumslut that you are.” He grips your hair as he talks, grasping it roughly and dragging your face closer. He rubs his cock in your face for a moment, chuckling amusedly before releasing your hair. You don't dare reply to the action, grasping his dick in your hand and dipping down so you could flick your tongue out at the head. His precum tastes salty but not unpleasant, and you continue to lick his flesh, running your tongue down his shaft and working to get his entire prick wet with your saliva.

”Yes, good. Suck that cock you little bitch. Suck it like you want it.” He grasps your hair again and guides you as you take him into your mouth, sucking his cock the only way you learned how, watching hardcore pornos. The more you do it the more you make loud squelch noises but you try not to let that stop you, until his guiding hand is actually shoving your head forward and his hips rock back and forth, holding you still as he's facefucking you with a growing passion.

”You like that do you? Having your mouth used as a glory hole for me to fuck. You will do just about anything I say, will you? Use that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock just whenever I feel like it. You’re going to like it too, because you and I both know that you want to be used as my personal cum dumpster. Good kitten, I will fill all your holes up with my warm milk if you keep being good.”

He stops fucking your face after that but instead of letting you continue he pulls your mouth off of his cock, ”Suck my balls, slut.” He commands, releasing your hair just so you could begin sucking on his balls, making sure to get them as wet as his cock was, licking them lovingly and enjoying his groans and the shudder that goes up his body. You would be lying to yourself if you weren't turned on by this, and your free hand went down between your legs so you could start rubbing circles around your clit.

Just as soon as you start moaning he’s suddenly ripping you away from his cock, shoving you back and grabbing you by the hair again. ”You will not touch yourself while you are pleasuring me, do you understand?” He barked out, glaring down at you. You couldn't help but smirk in defiance at his call out and that seems to be the wrong thing to do. He pulls you up and you’re forced to follow him. Cartman sits himself down on the edge of the bed and pulls you over his lap, sliding his palm over your bare behind before slapping it hard. ”Bad little sluts get punished. Now tell your master why you are getting punished ”

You cry out at the smack and whimper, feeling his throbbing member grazing your stomach. He slaps your ass again and you finally speak, ”I was pleasuring myself, ” Slap, ”Sir.”

”You’re only supposed to get off to your master’s hand, ” Slap, ”Is that clear?”

With the final slap your ass was red, and you cried out, ”Yes master!”

Cartman grinned, rubbing your ass to cool down the pain, ”Now get back on your knees and finish me off.”

You obey quickly, getting back on your knees and getting between his legs, back to taking that thick and heavy cock into your mouth and bobbing your head quickly, taking it as far as you could go in your throat.

”Mm you like the taste of my cock do you slut? You just want me to fucking feed you my cum, or do you want it on your pretty clothes like a fucking whore? Wouldn't that look lovely? You bathed in my spunk like a fucking cumslut and I could take a photo and send it to Khal.”

The comment made you angry at first but at the same time it made your insides squirm at the thought of it. You didn't know how you felt about that to be honest, both angry and aroused. You only sucked his cock in reply, your tongue swirling around his head before he startled you by grasping your hair again. He pulled you away from his cock instantly, taking himself in his free hand and stroking himself.

”Keep your mouth open!” He barked out, looking strained and ready to blow. You kept your mouth open for him and he began to grunt, jerking his own cock until he began jerking forward, his seed shooting out into your mouth and on your face. You kept your mouth open, shutting your eyes until he had expelled every last drop.

Cartman sighed, letting go of his dick and grinning at the sight of your cum coated face. ”Swallow.” He commanded, and you shut your mouth and swallowed what was inside. It was still salty, but you didn't seem to care. He looked pleased at that, grinning as he pet your hair. ”Such a good little cumslut are you? Tell me, Kitten, where do you want my cock?”

You raised your hand to smear away the cum from your cheek, licking your fingers off and noticing him hold in a groan. He was already hard again, ready for another go. You idly wondered how many times he could cum.

Cartman’s hand went for your collar and he stood up, bringing you up with him and he silently assessed you. ”Turn around.” he said then. You turned, wondering what he was going to do. The tension was alight with fire and both of you were ready for action. Instead of taking action, however, he brings out a blindfold and covers your eyes. You reach up to touch it but he smacks your hand away, gripping your arm tight and pulling you back. You couldn't see, only feeling him manhandle you and throw you onto the bed, face down and ass up, your legs going over the side of the bed.

You soon felt something smooth across your ass, rubbing your bruised cheeks before lightly tapping them. ”You will be caned five times for all the days in the week that you decided to backtalk me.”

You try to turn, ”Backtalk you? You pick up arguments with me on purpose!” You cry out. ”You’re the one at fault if you constantly keep wanting to be right.”

Cartman felt the smoothness of the cane, allowing you to yell and smiling sadistically, ”Did I say five? Make it ten, double for your mouth right now. I should make it twenty for your fake identity but since I used a fake alias as well, I'm overlooking this. Don't make me rethink my decision.”

You shut yourself up before you say anything else, returning to your place and bracing yourself.

”Count them loud enough for me to hear.” with that he slapped your ass flush with the cane. You winced and yelped, ”One.” You breathe out. He was taking it easy on you, something you took more offense to than him punishing you. When he repeated it you cried out.

”Try harder you pussy!”

”Oh does my Kitten want a harder punishment? I can happily oblige.”

The next whip came harder, something you didn't brace yourself for and felt the sting to quickly, ”Three” You stutter.

”Two.” He corrected. ”You didn't count the last one.”

That conniving little shit, but before you could say anything another stinging hit made you cry out again, ”Three!”

The whips seemed to get more painful. With four, five, and six, you were feeling the burn. With seven, eight and nine, you were beginning to tear up. Ten didn't come right away, lingering on your ass as he built up the tension and suspense. He was doing it on purpose. He wanted you to say something. He wanted you to say _ the words _.

”You can end this now, you know.” He said tauntingly. ” All you have to do is say those six sweet words.”

You clench your teeth through your tears, scowling. Like hell were you going to take the bait. ”I'm not saying that phrase!” You hiss out.

”Alright, but I warned you.”

The last whip was the most painful, and you screamed through your tears, ”Ten--” There was no way in hell you were going to use that safeword around him, even if it meant that you had to take everything he had. It was a veiled challenge and one you weren't going to lose. Even when he had you submitting to him, you couldn't resist a power play.

When it was over Cartman set the cane aside and grabbed you by the arm, firm enough to leave a bruise but something you actually wanted. It was one of the many things you told him about during your talk as Jane and Rico, how you wanted to be treated rough because others were too careful with you. Who knew you would find what you were looking for in a man that you grew up hating. You were still blindfolded but you could feel him reposition you on the bed. You were now laying on your back, and soon you felt the leather around your wrists. You tugged to try and part them and realized that he had tied you to the headboard of his bed. The dorm beds didn't normally come with headboards and you should have noticed it when you stepped into his room. He must have gotten it installed just for this.

”Time to breed you like a fucking pig.”

You feel the mattress dip from his bulk and he turns you on your side. You’re exposed and you know it, you bring your knees higher towards your chest until you feel him grip your thigh. There is no warning but the brief lingering of the tip of his cock just outside of your entrance before he presses in. You’re so wet from everything that it's a smooth transition, your breath hitching as he bottoms out inside of you. He feels bigger than what you're used to, mainly the toy that you keep inside the drawer in your dorm. He stretches you out that it burns but all you can do is whimper helplessly as he starts fucking you. He's not gentle about it either, reminding you that you had refused to use the safeword. His violent thrusts are met with pained cries until the pain and the pleasure mix together like a delightful cocktail that soon had you moaning. You could hear him groan in response, grasping your body as he hammered into you.

”You fucking like this don't you, you fucking whore. Your pussy was made for my cock, you’re such a good little cockslut for Daddy are you?”

All you can do is make pleasured cries, until his hand smacks your exposed asscheek, making you cry out from the sting.

”Your master just asked you a question! Are you, or are you not, a good little fucking cockslut?” He strengthens his question with a single sharp and hard thrust, his cock hitting your G spot head-on and making you scream.

”Yes I'm Daddy’s good little cockslut!” You cry out, and he rewards you with another sharp thrust in the same spot.

”You love being Daddy’s perfect cumdumpster do you? You just want me to fucking ruin you for anyone else!”

He hit the spot again and again and you knew you were unraveling every time he did, moaning louder and unable to do anything but let him do whatever he wanted. ”I love being Daddy’s cumdumpster, I love your cock!” You squealed when he began hammering his cock into the same spot and within fast succession, you felt yourself breaking apart by his forceful thrusts and your orgasm was so close.

Though, before you could reach the edge he stopped, chuckling darkly as his movements came to a standstill. He caressed your exposed asscheek, ”Do you really think that I'm going to let you cum so fast? No, Kitten, you’re going to beg me to allow it.”

You suddenly felt a grasp on your blindfold and it was pulled down and away from your eyes. You could see him clearly, grinning down at you like a demon and burning chocolate eyes. He only thrusted in once, teasingly, knowing he left you feeling frustrated and enjoying the glare you were giving him.

”Well, (Y/N), beg for it.”

You knew why he was making you do this. You hated to beg or show desperation and he knew it. He wanted you to beg like a cock hungry whore and he was going to get off on it. ”Please.” You ground out, your glare unwavering.

Cartman mock yawns, slipping out of you and laying you back, making sure your legs were spread-eagle right in front of him. ”Oh you can do much better than that.” He replies smoothly, languidly stroking his cock with one hand as he uses the other to finger you gently. It was a taunt. ”You want me you’re going to have to earn it.” He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over you, pressing only the tip against your entrance but never pushing further in. ” Now, what do you want?”

You took a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to scream at him. ”I want your cock.”

He quirked a brow, and you realize that he looked disheveled and quite handsome and wild. Your cheeks burn from the thought. ”But what do you want my cock to do?”

You groan, feeling the tension build-up. The feeling of the tip against your entrance was taunting, making you feel needy. ”I want your cock to fuck me. I want you to make me cum.”

He grinned slowly. ”_ Why _ do you want to cum, Kitten?”

You let out a frustrated groan before whining. ”I want to cum because I'm your little whore that wants nothing but your cock to fill me up.” You say painfully, deciding to go all out, ”Please fuck me Daddy, I can feel it and all you need to do is make me cum. I want to become a quivering mess under you, a mindless fuck toy that only wants you and your cock.”

What you say seems to catch him off-guard, he clearly didn't expect for you to say that much and he stares at you with awe for one split second before grinning appreciatively, slamming his cock back into your cunt with one smooth thrust, hooking his hands around your thighs and pulling you flush against him. ”That’s more like it, slut.” He purrs, beginning to piston his hips so that he was ducking you as hard and as fast as he was able to, causing you to scream in shock, your body arching up in response as you writhed underneath him. He doesn't have to fuck you for long, and from the sound of it, he was also nearing his own orgasm. He fucks you so hard that you’re becoming undone quickly, feeling the pleasure flood over you. Your moans and cries are loud and you're sure the neighbors can hear you but you don't care.

Your orgasm slams into you hard and you can hear him hissing out as his own hits him with the same intensity, his cum spilling into you as your pussy tenses and clamps down onto his cock to milk him for everything he has to offer. As the rush of pleasure rolls over you in waves his thrusts begin to slow down until he had stopped entirely, the man slumping over you after that to catch his breath. You were right, you had become a quivering mess underneath him. It felt wonderful and you couldn't see yourself not continuing this. You only hoped he wanted to make this a normal thing. You wanted to make this last.

Cartman settles himself for a moment before sliding out of you and getting off the bed, going for your restraints first before going for the mini fridge next to his desk, pulling out a water bottle before grabbing a fresh towel off of the folded laundry in the closet. He returns to you and without saying anything offers the items to you. You silently take the water bottle and take a drink, moving yourself to sit up. You had no idea what to do now, what was going to happen now?

Cartman looks irritated and tosses the towel on your lap. ”Wipe off your face and get undressed, I doubt you want to sleep in your clothes do you?”

You perk your head up, looking at him skeptically. ”You're not going to kick me out after fucking me raw?”

He scowled at you. ”Do I look like a fucking heartless asshole who would do that?”

“Do you really want me to answer that, Eric?” You counter with a small grin while you roll down your stockings.

Cartman mutters something under his breath before something catches him, and he looks at you curiously. “You just called me Eric.”

You toss the stocking aside. “Do you want me to call you Rico?” You ask playfully, enjoying the moment.

Cartman rolls his eyes and returns to you, “Shut up before I change my mind, (Y/N). Stupid Jew whore.” He said it with half the passion that he usually puts into the slur, and you strip yourself as he climbs into bed. It’s not big enough for two people so you’re forced to press yourself against him, and you quickly realize that he’s the big spoon. For someone who was just a moment ago handling you like a fuck toy he was being pretty attentive, almost like a caring boyfriend.

The sudden thought of Eric Cartman as your boyfriend made you burst out into nervous laughter, something you knew he was rolling his eyes to.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” He says irritably, “Jesus Christ, we’re going to work on your mouth.”

“Shut up asshole.” You say automatically.

“You mean shut up _ Daddy _.” He corrects you, hugging you close by the waist.

You couldn’t help the blush that rose to your face after that, saying nothing in return and settling down. Sleep didn’t come too long after that.

* * *

  
  


The next morning you wake up not feeling the larger presence in your bed, and you stretch out for a moment, the events of the night before running through your mind and making you giggle nervously. You had sex with Eric Cartman. More importantly, you became Eric Cartman’s submissive, and you enjoyed yourself.

Next thing you know Kyle would be calling you to tell you he was converting to Christianity.

You laid on your back and sighed, staring at the ceiling for a moment to recollect your thoughts before getting out of bed. Your body felt sore from last night but it wasn't too bad, it was a good kind of sore. You needed to get back to your dorm so you can change and take a shower. You couldn’t really hide the fact that you were having sex with Cartman all night if people could probably hear both of you. So much for staying covert.

You look at the clock on the wall and take note of the time. He had a class right now, which was why you were alone in his room. When you look for the pile of clothes you don’t see them, until you find your clothes folded neatly on the computer chair, with a small envelope over it. You walk over to the chair and pick up the envelope, noting the writing on the front.

_ Jane _

You snort in amusement and open the envelope. Inside of it was a delicate necklace, a silver chain with a cross on the end of it. You frown, looking at it for a moment before reading the accompanying note.

_ I feel like we should continue this instead of making it a one-night thing. You probably felt it too, even though our lives clash together like oil and water, we’re very compatible. The necklace is my offer to make you officially mine, and it’s up to you to wear it. I hope to see you in class wearing it, because that will mean you accept me as your owner. _

_ Rico. _

Of course, the asshole would make your wear a cross around your neck.

You laughed in amusement as you put the necklace on, because you didn’t expect anything less.

-END

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about my other works, and don't mind OCs, I have a series called Those Crazy South Park Days, and it's quite crazy.


End file.
